


hidden

by jeonghangel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Identity Reveal, M/M, Revelations, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunter Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Vampire Hunter Yoon Jeonghan, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghangel/pseuds/jeonghangel
Summary: jeonghan finds himself caught in the classic best-friend-meets-boyfriend situation. the only problem is that his boyfriend is a vampire and his best friend is a vampire hunter.





	hidden

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to get this done by jeonghan day and i did yasss... happy birthday jeonghan <3 anyway i feel like i am the only junhanator ever so here is my contribution to the junhan ao3 tag

Jeonghan awoke to a muffled clang from downstairs. He groaned, unravelling his arms from around Junhui’s body and rolling over. He quickly shoved the blanket back in his place, so Jun didn’t lose any warmth. The younger preferred being the little spoon because he was wrapped in warmth all the time. Jeonghan didn’t mind, he found it adorable and was sympathetic, as feeling cold constantly was unfortunately part of being a vampire.

Tapping his phone a couple times to get it to turn on, Jeonghan soon realized it was five in the morning.  _ What the hell is interrupting my sleep?  _

Jeonghan pulled himself out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs, on the lookout for an intruder. Right when he reached the bottom of the stairwell he came face to face with Mittens, he and Jun’s cat (Junhui had insisted they name her that due to the white markings on her paws). Jeonghan took a breath of relief before realizing she was on top of the kitchen counter and attempting to dig into a sealed tray of cookies Jun had made a couple of days ago. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, scooping her into his arms and setting her onto the ground, promptly shooing her away.

He was about to head back to sleep when a flicker of movement near the front door caught his eye. Jeonghan’s hand instinctively flew to his waist, despite lacking his old dagger that was once constantly sheathed there. He cursed, remembering it was in a box under he and Junhui’s shared bed, along with the rest of his old gear, as not to make his boyfriend suspicious. He grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen counter to make up for it and moved silently towards the entryway.

Jeonghan found the area in front of the door strangely empty, even glancing through the door’s windows to make sure the intruder hadn’t slipped outside. Sighing, Jeonghan turned around to head back up to his room. However, he barely got to take three steps towards the kitchen before he was catching the wrist of an attacker, hand clutching a familiar dagger.

“I see you’ve still got it, Yoon.” Came a voice from the hallway directly to his right.

“Ah, can’t believe you would expect anything less of me, Joshuji.” Jeonghan grinned, dropping the forearm and knife in favor of embracing the man next to him. Joshua returned the hug with a smile.

“It’s been so long… I’ve been looking for you.” Joshua’s expression turned more serious. “Why the hell would you disappear only for me to find you in a completely different city two years later living like any other ordinary person?”

“I have my reasons. I’d like to know why you’re here first.” Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed in speculation.

Joshua sighed. “Please come back…” Jeonghan opened his mouth to retort but the younger man continued before he could get a word in. “We haven’t been doing as well since you left. And the pride of the organization, the most skilled hunter of the younger generation just up and leaving one day didn’t reflect well on us.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Oh please, they still have you, and you’re every bit as good as I was.”

“We worked best as a team and you know that, Han. It’s not as if the organization’s collapsed, but we don’t have nearly as good a track record as we did when you were here.” The look in Joshua’s eyes was genuine, reminding Jeonghan of how much he’d missed his partner, his best friend. Joshua must have felt the same way these past couple years.

“Shua… I can’t come back now. I’m in school and I have a job… I’m trying to get a law degree. I just bought this house. God, I even have a fucking cat. And not to mention I’m in a relationship now-”

“You won’t be for much longer if you don’t explain to me what the hell is going on here.” 

The two men jumped at the newcomer’s voice. Jeonghan’s breath hitching as he turned to face his boyfriend. Joshua’s eyes widened and he pulled a dagger from his belt in a swift motion, moving forward from behind Jeonghan. Jeonghan’s hand shot across Joshua’s chest, preventing him from moving farther. Junhui, frightened, bared his fangs defensively. He was about to step towards the hunter until Jeonghan stuck his other hand out, stopping him as well.

“Woah, woah, woah. I think we all need to calm down here. Everyone take a breath.” Jeonghan’s voice was shakier than usual, nervous. It was the classic best friend meets boyfriend situation, except in this case his boyfriend was a vampire and his best friend was a vampire hunter.

Joshua, surprised and slightly frenzied, whispered to Jeonghan. “Dude, that’s a fucking vampire! In your house!” 

“Junhui, this is my old friend, Hong Jisoo.” Jeonghan smiled stiffly, turning to Joshua. “Shua, this is my boyfriend, Moon Junhwi.” 

The look on Joshua’s face was a mix of shock, betrayal, and confusion. “S- so that’s why you…” Jeonghan could see the gears turning in his head.

Jeonghan chuckled awkwardly, dropping his hands from where they were holding the two and facing Joshua. “Joshua was actually just leaving! Let me show him out and I’ll be back right away, Junnie!” Jeonghan pushed his old partner, still frozen in shock, towards the front door.

When they arrived, Jeonghan opened the door and put Joshua on the porch, where he seemed to come to his senses slightly. “You… You-”

“Yes, now please promise you won’t tell anybody about this. He… He’s not dangerous at all, the farthest thing from it actually. We can catch up tomorrow. Bye!” Jeonghan promptly closed the door, hoping his best friend would listen.

_ Great, now he just had his boyfriend he’s been lying to for the past three years to deal with! _

Heart beating erratically inside his chest, Jeonghan walked back inside to where Jun was waiting, still looking slightly scared but mostly upset and confused.

“Jeonghan…” He trailed off, as if trying to make sense of everything that had just happened.

“Ahhh, it’s so early and it’s Saturday! We should go back to bed!” Jeonghan attempted to defer the inevitable, pulling Junhui’s arm to no avail. Even Jeonghan’s strength from years of training was no match for Jun’s heightened vampire strength.

“No! I need you to explain.” Junhui demanded, tugging Jeonghan back around to face him.

Jeonghan gave a nervous chuckle. “It’s nothing, Junnie! Joshuji was just over to talk about the- uh… potluck on Thursday!”

“Jeonghan, I know what a hunter looks like. I’m not an idiot.” He sighed.

Jeonghan decided not to mention that he clearly didn’t, or else he would have probably broken up with Jeonghan long ago. 

“There’s something you’re not telling me. I-I’ve felt it for months now but I didn’t want to bring anything up. Please Jeonghan, I don’t know what it is you’re so afraid to tell me, but you can trust me.”

Jeonghan deflated, shoulders sagging in defeat as he ran a hand through his short black hair, stressed.

“R-remember when we met.” He took a deep breath in, preparing himself. “And you thought I was a vampire too because I knew so much…” Jun nodded, attentively. “And I told you I’d had a couple run-ins with them before.”

The vampire raised a suspicious eyebrow, prompting Jeonghan to continue.

“Well, that wasn’t exactly the truth.” Jeonghan hesitated a moment. “Jun, please don’t freak out over this.” 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes in response. “Jeonghan, you’re acting like I’m gonna break up with you or something. Is this the part where you tell me you’ve killed a man? Because I really don’t care, I mean, you know my body count.” Junhui attempted to joke, his smile fading when he saw the serious look in Jeonghan’s eyes.

“I’m a hunter, Jun. Or- was a hunter, I suppose.”

Jeonghan was met with stunned silence. Only after a solid 15 seconds did Jun work up enough sense to reply. Even then it was just a dumb “Oh.”

After seemingly returning to reality, Jun took a step backward, nervous. “You- You’re not gonna do anything, right? Our relationship isn’t some elaborate plan to make it easier to kill me, right?”

A look of hurt overtook Jeonghan’s features, and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around Junhui, burying his face in his neck and trying to ignore the way the younger flinched away from him when he did so.

“Junnie I would never,  _ ever  _ even  _ think  _ of hurting you. I want you to know that. You come before anything. I  _ defected  _ for you and I’m not giving that up now.” Jeonghan’s tears soaked into Junhui’s oversized pajama shirt, imprinted with tiny, cartoon black cats. Jeonghan remembered standing next to Jun in target when he picked them out. He wondered if he would ever get to do something like that again.

Slowly, after a long pause of contemplation, Jun’s hand crept up Jeonghan’s back, pressing the elder into him tightly. Jeonghan looked up to see tears rolling down his face as well, and he lifted his hands to wipe them from the vampire’s cheeks. “Baby, please don’t cry. This is all my fault. I should have- I should’ve told you sooner. I was just afraid.”

Junhui shook his head, sniffling. “Maybe you were right about sleeping. This is way too much for 6 in the morning. Let’s head back to bed and you can explain yourself tomorrow.”

Jeonghan watched his boyfriend turn around, slightly surprised. It shocked Jeonghan everyday how innocent and quick-to-forgive Junhui was. He believed the vampire’s naivety was his biggest weakness and it often made the ex-hunter fear for his safety. But in this instance, he was immensely grateful Jun was so trusting and loving. Wiping his tears, Jeonghan followed the younger up the stairs, wondering how the  _ hell  _ he was going to deal with this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> will probably add a part 2 bc i have an idea for junhan's backstory n beginning of their relationship that i really wanna write... but knowing me it may never be written so if ur reading this years from now and there's nothing else mind ur business


End file.
